Desktop interfaces are user interfaces employed by personal computer operating systems (OS) such as Microsoft® Windows OS and Apple Mac OS X. People can go to stores and purchase off-the-shelf software and install these OS specific programs on their desktop computers.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.